Disneyland Fun
Disneyland Fun, '''or Disney Song Along Songs: Disneyland Fun/Disneyland Fun: It's a Small World,' is a ''Disney Sing Along video released on VHS August 14th, 1990 to coincide with Disneyland’s 30th Anniversary. It shows a day at Disneyland, going through popular attractions with popular Disney songs. “Grim Grinning Ghosts” The tenth segment of the film is "Grim Grinning Ghosts", filmed at the Haunted Mansion and starring the Disney Villains. Two children walk up to the entrance gates, and one of them wonders what happens at night. The scene fades to night, and the gates of the mansion open. The scary trees dance around the mansion lawn, and the Evil Queen as the old hag appears behind them during the first verse. The second verse goes to the porch, where the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, and the Big Bad Wolf sneak behind the pillars. It fades back to the trees, circling around with something behind them. They part, and its revealed to be Donald Duck, dressed as a ghost. The third verse fades into footage from the attraction, featuring the Endless Hallway, Madame Leota, the Grand Hall, the Phantom Five, the Coffin Occupant, the Ballroom Dancers, and the Organist. The fourth verse fades to Maleficent, guiding the trees around her. The other villains and Donald join her, before she scares them with a "Boo". They all dance together during the final verse, and fade out, as the trees become static, again. The mansion’s gate closes, and it fades back to the children, who run into the queue. Disneyland Paris Version A second version of Disneyland Fun was filmed to promote Disneyland Paris, called Let’s Go to Disneyland Paris. It was released in English, French, German, Spanish, and Japanese. The “Grim Grinning Ghosts” segment was, instead, filmed at Phantom Manor. The segment is the same as its American counterpart, with some differences: * Captain Hook is replaced with Jafar. * The costumes for the Evil Queen and Maleficent differ, and they have more screen time together. * The segment ends with Donald scaring all of the characters by coming out of the manor, making them run away. He shrugs and waves goodbye, as he fades out of existence. * The Haunted Mansion ride footage is replaced with Phantom Manor ride footage, with scenes of the Catacombs, the Singing Busts, and Goliath. Perhaps most notably, the segment features live characters of the Phantom and the Bride. The Phantom begins the segment by running out from behind a pillar and bringing the scary trees to life. He and the Bride appear at the beginning of the third verse, where he picks her up and carries her into the manor. They appear one last time during the last verse. The doors open and the Phantom speaks to the villains, saying "Rest in Peace, the Haunting's Free", before Donald breaks them up. He and the bride run back into the manor, together. Credits Disneyland Fun * Producer: Gregory Sills * Director: Michael Dimich * Choreography and Staging: Barnette Ricci * Writer: Laureen Nolan * Associate Producers: Rita Dodson and Kevin Berg * Music Director: Bruce Healey * Lighting Directors: Bob Dickinson and Dennis Rudge Let's Go to Disneyland Paris * Executive Producer: Gregory Sills * Executive In Charge of Production: Eleanor Richman * Director: Michael Dimich * Choreography and Staging: Jay Smith * Music Director: Bruce Healey * Associate Producer: Wylleen May Trivia * The English cover of “Grim Grinning Ghosts” is sung by Thurl Ravenscroft, one of the Singing Busts in the original Haunted Mansion. * The Bride in the Phantom Manor version does not resemble Melanie Ravenswood. With her beating red heart and blond hair, she more resembles the American Brides. * Let's Go to Disneyland Paris features an entire segment filmed in Frontierland, with dancers from the Lucky Nugget. * The French version of Let's Go to Disneyland Paris is available on the DVD of Disneyland Fun. If one selects the French language track on the set-up menu, it will play, instead. Gallery Disneyland Fun Disneyland Fun-(038420)2020-02-01-22-35-48-.JPG Disneyland Fun.mpg0042.jpg Disneyland Fun.mpg0145.jpg|The Scary Trees Disneyland Fun.mpg0377.jpg|The Evil Queen Disneyland Fun.mpg0289.jpg Disneyland Fun.mpg0408.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf Disneyland Fun.mpg0447.jpg|Captain Hook Disneyland Fun.mpg0621.jpg|Donald Duck Disneyland Fun.mpg0712.jpg Disneyland Fun.mpg0721.jpg Disneyland Fun.mpg0744.jpg Disneyland Fun.mpg0756.jpg Disneyland Fun.mpg0768.jpg Disneyland Fun.mpg0839.jpg Disneyland Fun.mpg0928.jpg|Maleficent and the Scary Trees Disneyland Fun.mpg1113.jpg Disneyland Fun.mpg1194.jpg|Hook and Maleficent Disneyland Fun.mpg1234.jpg|Big Bad Wolf and Evil Queen Disneyland Fun.mpg1309.jpg Disneyland Fun.mpg1401.jpg Let's Go to Disneyland Paris Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40008.jpg Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40075.jpg Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40123.jpg|The Phantom Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40164.jpg|The Phantom brings the trees to life Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40237.jpg Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40542.jpg|The Evil Queen and Maleficent Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40619.jpg|Donald Duck Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40714.jpg|The Phantom and the Bride Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40738.jpg Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40751.jpg Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40772.jpg Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40803.jpg Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40830.jpg Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp40872.jpg|Jafar arrives Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp41124.jpg|The villains Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp41182.jpg Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp41226.jpg|Donald scares! Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp41281.jpg|Donald says bye Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp41380.jpg Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp41418.jpg Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun in French-jiDDq7QiiQs x264.mp41442.jpg Further Reading *Disney Sing Along Songs on the Disney Wiki Category:Films